Minor Nation States
A Brief Bite-sized Brochure The galaxy is replete with countless polities, nation-states, and countries that come in all shapes, forms and sizes, in many masses, varying volumes and even differing densities. Some may come as great powers, empires that span across several sectors and encompass many worlds, but these do not, by any means, compose the majority of the star nations in known space. More frequent are the polities that consist of a mere handful of worlds in but a few star systems, or sometimes even just one solar system. Even more common are those governments bound to a single planet, or many governments sharing one world, though some would say that these do not qualify as star nations as they do not match the definition of that term - but such semantics are prone to be differed by some, and much consternation and smarm may ensue in the resulting contention. Amirite? Small Nations for Small People Aurore Capitol: Noveau Versailles Government type: Oligarchy Head of State: Head of Government: Territories: Planet Aurore Location: Sector W-5 Aurore is a single-system polity notable for its location on the Stairway hyperlane between Tianguo and Umeria and the fairly high amount of corruption in its government. The government is theoretically organized along Umerian lines, but in practice this is simply an excuse for the elite to skim as much wealth off the planetary economy as possible while leaving the majority of the population to stagnate. As a result, the economy has collapsed and public discontent is in the process of boiling over in a major popular revolt against the government. Belkan Empire Capitol: Dinsmark, Greater Belka Government type: Military dictatorship, nominally constitutional monarchy Head of State: HRH Erich I, Emperor of Belka Head of Government: Sky Marshal Vladimir Rald, Imperial Belkan Aerospace Force Territories: Planets Greater Belka, Usea, Verusea, Anea, Valahia, Mid-Childa, Vaizen, Alzas, Fedikia, Ruwella, Supools, Carnaaji, Al-Hazard, Galea, and Shutra Location: Sectors O-25 (Mid-Childa, Vaizen, Fedikia, Ruwella, Carnaaji) and P-24 (Greater Belka, Usea, Verusea, Anea), half of Sector P-25 (Valahia, Alzas, Supools), half of Sector O-26 (Al-Hazard, Galea, Shutra) The Belkan Empire is a multi-system polity located between the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya and the Veil. Founded in the 29th century by exiles from the former Zeonic Federation, the Belkans renounced the usage of mecha and reorganized their military closer along the lines of more conventional forces like the SOS Imperial Armed Forces, with a distinct emphasis on starfighter combat and ESPer training. Today, the Belkans are renowned for their mercenary ESPers and starfighter pilots, who are highly sought-after commodities for those who can afford their services. Cananaan Location: L-23 A single solar system marked by the large number of habitable and terraformed planets and moons in it. The once verdant worlds have been reduced to violent warzones between the various local powers. More information here and here. Chimera Subsector :Main article: Chimera Subsector Elysium Capitol: Elysium Government type: Pantheon Head of State: The Elysian Pantheon Head of Government: The Senatorium Territories: Several worlds, including planets Elysium, Aberdeen, Glasgow, Metallia, Krydonialopolis, New Orleas, Athea, and others Location: Within Sectors S-6, S-7 and T-7 Elysium is a strange anachronistic nation tidally locked within the shoals of the Grand Coreward Trunk. Its relative isolation from the rest of the galaxy has spawned a bizarre culture and way of life based on Greco-Roman aesthetics with prominent paganic practices and exaggerated hedonistic homoerotic overtones. One of the stranger aspects in this already strange civilization is in its highly distorted paleohistory, which blends reality with epic legendary mythology featuring such things such as great heroes, gods, and monsters. This facet permeates the entire nation, to the point where their leadership is comprised of nobles said to embody the patron gods of the worlds they hail from. Elysium is also believed to be the source of the Legends of Heracules, space mythologies popular in places such as Wild Space. Another aspect of Elysian society is its martial nature, due to prevalent raids by a barbarian horde known as the Connoltians, as every few decades the warriors of Elysium have to beat back the savages in protracted wars. Elysians are regarded as master navigators of their surrounding shoal spaces, with knowledge of secret routes through hyperspace. Also, they believe themselves to be surrounded by the strange eastern-oriental nations called "Persia" and "Sumeria." Estella Real de España Capitol: Nueva Cordoba Government type: Constitutional Absolute Monarchy Head of State: Her Majesty Queen Isabel XXVII Head of Government: Presidente del Gobierno Cristobal Delgado Location: Between the United Star Kingdom of New Anglia and the Fourth French Empire (W-14) The Estella Real de España was one of the first post-Diaspora interstellar states that came to be, or so it claims. As with many colonies in the immediate post-Diaspora, the colonists who would become the Españan people's ancestors lost many of their historical records and due to the rigors of mastering their world, hardly had time to record their own histories. Due to this, what little there was of the preserved past became blended with half-truths and outright fictions, giving birth to a pseudomythological account of España's past. What is known is that España underwent a period called La Conquista, where conqueror-explorers like Magelleon and Cortez traveled the heavens and claimed many worlds for the Crown, even going so far as colonizing distant worlds like the Feelipeens. However, the modest empire España had carved for itself proved to be a short-lived one, as the kingdom gradually lost its territorial acquisitions to the likes of the haughty Anglians and the perfidious French. After a long series of conflicts, virtually all of España's distant colonial holdings had been lost, either absorbed by the kingdom's rivals or broken away by the treachery of the ungrateful native indios, leaving only a handful of worlds flying the Españan flag and paying fealty to the Crown. The culmination of this was in the Españish-Shepistanimerican War where even faraway Feelipeens was forfeited to the gringos for a measly payment of twenty million dollars in the Treaty of New Paris. Today, the kingdom of España pines for its bygone glory days and misses the stature it once had, that the other nations had robbed it of. It is a shadow of its former glory, and because of this the kingdom jealously clings on to the grandiose exploits of its shining past, while rigidly preserving every aspect of its proud culture down to the tiniest details in an attempt to stave off foreign influences from eroding the heritage of the Estella Real's noble Españan identity. Thus, it should not come as a surprise to see that fashions and aesthetics in the kingdom are somewhat different from the galaxy's norms, even anachronistic to a degree, with Españan soldiers - Conquistadores - donning gear reminiscent of plate armor whilst riding sky-chariots, and starships adorned with solar sails on their masts and wood-covered hulls to give them the likeness of spacefaring galleons. The social attitudes and cultures of España are likewise conservative, dating back centuries (if not millenia in some cases), and while such traditions have all but vanished in the rest of the outside galaxy, they live on vibrantly in España, giving a glimpse of not only the kingdom's proud past, but also that of humanity's. The Farthing Worlds Government type: Mixed Territories: Planets Bos, Vulpene, Quilbore, Lepus, and Farthing, in one system in B-26, now in MEH space The Farthing Worlds were formed sometime before the 31st century, when a coalition of small alien powers were on the verge of being overwhelmed by the endless waves of human colonization. In a final gambit, some of them banded together and fled to the furthest reaches of the anti-spinward to escape the conflicts that had befallen their old homeworlds. They gradually settled down at the edge of known space, far away from everything, in a bountiful binary system replete with habitable worlds. They called their new homes the Farthing Worlds and there they lived in peace for centuries. Until the dark times came, until the Empire. Of Multiversal Happiness. The Farthing is composed of a wide variety of sentient sapient space-faring species, from the bovine Tauren, to the Leporian hares, the badgery Meles, and the foxlike Vulpene. The first leader of the Farthing was a Vulpene, a fox who was formerly a Professor of Cunning at the Anglian Oxford University. The Feelipeens Capitol: Maynilad, Planet Luz Government type: Democratic Republic, currently under Martian Law Head of State: President Ferdinand Shroomarcos (and First Lady Imelda Shroomarcos) Head of Government: President Ferdinand Shroomarcos (and First Lady Imelda Shroomarcos) Territories: One solar system composed of two habitable worlds named Planet Luz and Planet Bizminda, one brown dwarf named Bisdak with a number of inhabited natural and artificial satellites collectively known as the Bisdak Moons Location: Sector Z-6 The Feelipeen system is a minute star nation occupying a single star system known as the Feelipeeni Archipelago. The system has two inhabitable worlds called Luz and Bizminda. On Luz, fairest of the worlds, sits the lofty capital of Maynilad and the upper class rulers and monied men of the Feelipeens. On Bizminda, the world is halved into two pseudo-Pangean continents, Bizayahs and Meandanaw, and on them are rural provincial lands with farms and unending fields of rice paddies, the world as a whole is considerably less developed than Maynilad, which itself is little better than a third world planet. Beyond both worlds is a gas giant-turned-brown dwarf named Bisdak, which is orbited by countless hundreds of natural and artificial inhabited satellites, the largest and most important being called Sebuu. Poverty is at an all time high in the Feelipeens, and government corruption is widespread and near omni-present. Illiteracy, the widening gap between rich and poor further enforced by rigid social structures, and often violent social upheavals all stalk the land like big... stalking things. Yet the Feelipeens is still a hopeful country. Under the beneviolent rule of well-meaning President Ferdinand Shroomarcos and his beloved vain and superficial wife Imelda, plus with their regime being propped up by the Shepistani Republic, the country may yet still have a bright future ahead of it. Mabuhay Feelipeenis! Ford Prefect's Country Capitol: The Prefecture, Testingstan Government: Democratic Head of State/Government: President Garrison Ford Head of Military: General Montgommery Strak Territories: Four planets and a number of O'Neill cylinders Location: Sector O-18 Originating from a Frequesean micro-nation on old Nova Terra, Ford Prefect's Country is a small but prosperous single-system state situated between the United Nations of Earth and Nova Terra and the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya. The original Fords colonized their worlds during the Diaspora, where they hitched on UN ships hailing from the Duchy of Langley. Due to their location, Ford Prefect's Country has many cultural similarities with the nearby Haruhiists and are likewise known for their animus and mangoes, though they have their fair share of differences as well. Ford Prefect's Country is defended by the Ford Regional Overall Defense forces, the FROD, noted for its use of giant robots and mechas. The FROD is composed of a Chair Force, a Smarmy and a Mavy (pronounced 'maybe'). Consequently, one of the country's top exports include giant robotics manufactured by Space Technology Research and Advanced Kinetics. Fynn Sector Statelets Halkeginia Statelets Territories: Planet Halkeginia Location: Upper left quadrant of Sector P-24 Halkeginia is an Earth-like planet located on the peripheries of the Belkan Empire and Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya, home to a number of minor nations. People's Democratic Republic of Val Verde Capitol: Ciudad Barranquilla Government type: Military dictatorship, nominally federal republic Head of State: Field Marshal Daniel Arius, Val Verde Revolutionary Army Head of Government: Field Marshal Daniel Arius, Val Verde Revolutionary Army Emirate of Qumar Capitol: Qumar City Government type: Military dictatorship, nominally constitutional monarchy Head of State: HM Yasir al-Assad, Emir of Qumar Head of Government: General Khaled al-Saachez, Royal Qumari Army Federal Republic of Liberion Capitol: New Coventry Government type: Federal republic Head of State: President Nicholas Fitzhugh Head of Government: President Nicholas Fitzhugh Gallian Imperial Alliance (East Gallia) Capitol: Amiens (legislative, judicial), Heerlen (administrative) Government type: Military dictatorship, nominally constitutional monarchy Head of State: HRH Field Marshal Maximilian Gaius von Reginrave, Emperor of Gallia Head of Government: Field Marshal Berthold Gregor, Imperial Gallian Army Islamic Empire of Azadistan Capitol: Ghazvin Government type: Constitutional monarchy Head of State: HM Hossein Khatami, Shah of Azadistan Head of Government: Prime Minister Marina Ismail Principality of Gallia (West Gallia) Capitol: Randgriz Government type: Constitutional monarchy Head of State: HG Cordelia van Randgriz, Princess of Gallia Head of Government: Prime Minister Maurits van Borg Principality of Tristain Capitol: Tristania Government type: Constitutional monarchy Head of State: HG Henrietta de Tristain, Princess of Tristain Head of Government: President Charles Cromwell Kavoolite Empire Location: Sector H-14 Capitol: Imperial City, Kavool Government type: Quasi-Feudal Head of State: Emperor Argelian III, of House Velal The Kavoolite Empire is a compact nonhuman polity located in a remote patch of shoals, three days' travel from the United Sectors border and even farther from the IUW and Iduran Confederacy. Their contact with galactic civilization is therefore minimal. From what is known, they have spent many centuries laboriously terraforming a small cluster of inhospitable worlds orbiting stars within a radius of fifteen light years or so of their homeworld. Like many shoal-native societies they have developed the Heim Drive to a high art, but reliance on Heimships for civilian traffic between star systems makes governing the Empire difficult. Each system is a largely self-sufficient fiefdom controlled by a "Star Lord" drawn from one of the Empire's great ruling families. Only the threat of the expensive, hyperspace-capable Imperial Starfleet holds the Star Lords in check, but political intrigue on Kavool means that control of the Imperial throne is apt to shift without warning, making the balance of power in the Empire unstable. While the Kavoolite technical base is relatively limited and their per capita GDP is very low by galactic standards, the Imperial Navy is an opponent not to be underestimated against opposition within its weight class. They are among the galaxy's finest practitioners of Heim-based tactical FTL combat, and the seemingly endless punitive expeditions against troublesome Star Lords give their troops more combat experience than all but the most warlike major interstellar powers. The Star Lords' own forces tend to be nearly as well armed and trained as the Emperor's, but are forbidden from constructing hyper-capable warships and must therefore be viewed purely as system defense formations. New Aden Location: Sector I-29 The New Aden system is a single-system nation notable only for its ownership of a Warp Gate to serve as a major local trade hub and the system of alliances that help keep this expensive piece of infrastructure relatively safe. The Most Serene Republic of Newslyvania Location: Sector B-13 Capital: Pitts-Harris-Penns, Newslyvania Governement: Newsocratic Republic Head of State: General Manager J. Nathan Markowitz Head of Government: News Director Rip Pearce The Most Serene Republic of Newslyvania, headed by it's General Manager and News Director, commands a single planet and a multi-system broadcasting network meant to bring news to the entire swath of the galaxy streching from the Servian Republic to the Humanist Union. Novaya Brogoroff Democratic State Capital: Hrasivinkovograd Government: Federal Republic Head of State: constantly shifting every few weeks or months. Location: Sector E-16 A series of small settlements on a minor out of the way planet with an economy based around refueling passing light freighters and mining, notable for being founded and populated by dispossessed Bragulans. Its population is notable for its enthusiam for democracy. Its population has steadilly increased since its founding, but is still considered most remarkable ast it is the only independant bragulan state outside of the Star Empire. Orange Free System Capitol: Bloemfontein Location: Just off the map, "east" of D-22 (the Khe!Srri sector). A single-system nation with deep endemic problems, some due to the collapse of the neighboring Outlander Commissions and others due to the large and growing illegal population of Khe!Srri slaves and laborers. The "prawns," as they are called, are a permanent underclass and detested by much of the population. They had been introduced during the Outlander Civil War when a rancher had fifty hyperfertile females and a few males smuggled in despite the sanctions on the Khe!Srre being removed from their home system; they now number in the millions. The corporation Multi-Planetary United has been gaining increasing political power and influence in recent years. There is also a secessionist movement on one continent, which is attempting to break away from Orange to form its own micro-nation. Outlander Commissions Successor States The sucessor states of the collapsed Outlander Commissions. United Araynist Emirates Capitol: Makkha Government type: Federal presidential system and elective constitutional monarchy Head of State: Emir of Emirs Hani Salaam al-Mussawi Territories: Primary Emir worlds Makkha, Rasal Khaimah, and Umal Quain; Minor Moons Jairah and Saharjah; Disputed worlds Awcrap and Ubu Ibad Location: Within sectors BB-23 and CC-22 The United Araynist Emirates originated as the Trucial Stars, which in turn were originally composed of infighting emirs and warlords squabbling in the post-Commissions fallout. The rise of Centralism in the Outlands caused them to bury the hatchet, call a truce and band together as the Trucial Stars, and after the Karlack devastation of Aray the Trucial Stars reformed into the UAE and took advantage of the resultant power vacuum to establish themselves as a local power. The developing economy of the UAE is fueled by foreign investments, and its local militias and warlords are supplemented by a core of foreign mercenaries. For more information on the UAE, click here. Central Arpaad Republic Airaii Clannate Reef Star Republic Capitol: Coraline Government type: Puppet republic Head of state: The Doctor Territories: One solar system Location: Sector AA-25 Formerly the Reef Star Realm, a nation founded in the shoal sector of AA-25 near the former Outlander Commissions by Angmarid expats seeking solace from the intrigue and infighting of their home nations. Secluded in the shoals and connected to the outside galaxy by only a few minor hyperlanes, the Reef Star Realm prospered as a modest, well-to-do nation centered on its beach-world capital, Coraline. However, fortunes changed with the sudden disintegration of the Outlander Commissions and the even more sudden arrival of the Refuge, as former Outlanders fleeing from the region's rampant piracy took shelter in the Reef Star Realm, thinking it to be a safe haven. Likewise, pirates fleeing from the region's rampant Refugees also took shelter in the Reef Star Realm, thinking it to be a safe haven for their ilk too. As these pirates were primarily composed of former Outlander military members equipped with former Outlander navy warships, the leader of the Reef Star, King Krab, had no other choice but to bend over backwards in appeasement. Dissatisfied by this, the Reef Star military staged a coup, deposed King Krab, and installed a new republican government. The new Reef Star Republic has abandoned the former policy of appeasement and has taken a harder line against its unwanted guests. The Reef Star is noted for its pleasant climate and the overall relaxed demeanor of its populace, comprised mostly of crab-like Angmarids. One of the system's primary sources of income is tourism. United Corsair Confederation Capitol: Unknown Primary Sector: Unknown Head of State: Unknown Government Type: Confederation Pirates have plagued the northern reaches that the Humanist Union occupied long before there even was a Union. Pirate alliances grew fat in years of recession, crumbling governmental authority, and poverty, but it took the collapse of the Interstellar Cooperative Republic's navy to give the pirates a recognizable shape. The United Corsair Confederation's core was made up of ragged republican warships who, following their retreat over Elysion, soon found themselves to be the only representatives of the ICR's "legitimate" government left. Rather than surrender or flee to another state, their commander - Admiral Janus Fredrikson - established alliances with various pirate bands, granting them letters of marque to attack the "enemy state" that was the CCP. The United Corsair Confederation was held together in its early days largely by the tremendous firepower true warships could bring to the pirates' raids, and soon almost all pirate outfits either belonged to the confederation or had been destroyed by it. In modern times, the confederation is believed to be rapidly rotting as the core of military ships that held it together dwindle and its erratic politics steadily break down. Voyageur Republic Capitol: Findevoy, Nouveau Quebec Government Type: Republic Head of state: President Alain Dupont Territories: Desoto Star System Location: Sector CC-12 A one-system state controlling numerous space stations as well as two planets, Nouveau Quebec and Nouveau Montreal, the Voyageur Republic is the result of an impressively lost colony fleet from the French Republic on Earth, launched shortly before the Great Upheaval. No one knows how or why it ended up in CC-12, fully twenty sectors away from its original destination, but the Voyageurs have been there ever since, using the impressive material stocks on their ships to construct substantial space infrastructure and the ships to defend it. Vast numbers of pirates, as well as the distance between them and any other inhabited space, kept them isolated until stumbled across by vessels of the Federated Ascendancy Starfleet. Category:National Information